


Friends Don't

by Oh_well_Em_writes



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life, Song Lyrics, Thiam Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-24 16:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14958458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oh_well_Em_writes/pseuds/Oh_well_Em_writes
Summary: Based on the song "Friends Don't" by Maddie & Tae."Friends don't call you in the middle of the nightCouldn't even tell you whyThey just felt like saying "hi"Friends don't stand around, playing with their keysFinding reasons not to leaveTrying to hide the chemistryDrive a little too slow, take the long way homeGet a little too closeWe do, but friends don't"





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Thiam's Half Birthday. 19th of June : Lyrics And Quotes.
> 
> This is based on the song "Friends Don't" by Maddie & Tae. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e04pTwZdLhg !
> 
> P.S. The scenes doesn’t happen in chronological order. Those are moments in Theo and Liam’s life, that illustrate the lyrics of the song.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.

_**They don't cancel other plans** _

“Are you doing anything tonight?” Liam asks, the phone held close against his ear.

“Going out with Brett-” he pauses. “-possibly. Why?” Theo answers. Liam shrugs even though the other can’t see him.

“I don’t know, I kind of wanted to go to the lake tonight, and Mason and Corey are busy as well so...” he explains, rolling on his bed. “But since you’ve got something planned, it’s alright, I’ll just stay home and chill I guess.”

He hears Theo sigh. “We haven’t been to the lake in ages, it’s true.” he pauses, as if lost in thought. Liam waits, staring at his pillow, fingers fidgeting with his sheets. “I don’t specially want to go out so...” he states.

“No, go with Brett. We can do it another time. I don’t mind.” Liam says, he doesn’t want Theo to cancel his plans, he didn’t even mean to make him have to choose anything.

“No, I’d actually prefer going to the lake than to the club, you know it.” Theo says, and Liam can hear the smile in his voice. He can’t help but smile as well, as selfishly as it is. “Only if we get pizza though.” Theo adds, and Liam laughs.

“That was my plan for tonight whatever had happened. So yes, there’ll be pizza.” he says.

“I’m sold.” Theo chuckles. “See you tonight. I’ll bring pizza on my way.” he says softly, and hangs up. Liam stares at the phone a moment, grinning like an idiot, before rolling out of bed.

_**Have conversations with nothing but their eyes** _

They’re all at Burger King, everyone’s laughing and chatting, most of the people here are Corey’s friends, that Liam and Theo don’t specially know. You know, the whole friends of friends of friends kind of relationship, they are still really nice though.

The atmosphere is good-natured and friendly, and even though the table is big so everyone is sat together, no one seems to be left out from any conversation. Liam and Theo are sat facing each other, bickering over stupid matter, as they do, and taking part from time to time to other conversations going on around them.

Theo keeps stealing fries from Liam’s meal as the latter listen to the chat the girls on his right are having, about how one of them plans on buying a turtle… Theo’s head turns suddenly at that, and Liam and he both lock eyes. They start laughing silently at a joke no one could have heard as it is one only they know about.

Mason is watching them as they look at each other, completely unaware of the girl asking why they’re laughing, if she said something funny. He tells her not to mind it, that it’s once again an inside joke that no one understands.

Theo starts laughing harder, raising an eyebrow at Liam as he deliberately and obviously takes a chip from his trail.

Liam shots him a challenging look that basically says “ _are you seriously starting this right now”_ and Theo stares back, leaning back against his chair, probably saying “ _what are you going to do about it”_ but Mason quickly loses the meaning of their private eye conversation and decides to turn back to one that’s understandable, voiced and one he can be part of.

_**They don't hear each other's names and forget to concentrate** _

Theo is in the front seat of his truck, driving Mason and Corey to their place, as Mason’s car broke down. He’s picked them up after class, Liam still having Lacrosse practise until late tonight.

They talk about the next movie out in theatre, and about the day and how they wish Theo was there to see what happened in their maths class today, the only class they don’t share together.

They stop at a red light and Theo turns around, looking at Corey who’s telling the story of Liam shouting the wrong answer confidently. He seemed so sure of himself it was almost painful to watch. They’re all crying with laughter remembering it, and Theo can’t wait to see Liam so he can tease him about it.

They get so caught up in the conversation, Theo being completely turned away from the front of the car -where he’s supposed to face, as he is in the driving seat- that he doesn’t notice the light going green.

He only moves again, still chuckling, imagining Liam’s face fall as he realises he got the answer wrong, when Mason points it out after hearing horns sound angrily from behind them.

_______

Liam is with Nolan on the Lacrosse field. They’re talking strategies for the next game, because their defence has obviously got too many weaknesses for Liam to be totally serene in going in the next match.

Brett is sat behind them on the bench with one of his friends that Liam doesn’t know the name of, but knows often comes along to watch them practise. They’re talking about the kind of after-party Liam never goes to, when Theo’s name pops up. Liam immediately and unconsciously focuses on their conversation instead of the one he was part of a second ago.

Nolan keeps talking to Liam, who’s staring in the distance in front of him to be able to listen better to the story Brett is telling, and he almost laughs out loud when he hears him say that Theo almost fell on his face at some point. Liam wishes he had been there, just to see it.

Nolan nudges his shoulder while calling his name, bringing his attention back to the other boy.

“Yeah sorry.” he says, smiling sheepishly, ignoring the way his face heats up slightly, before focusing back to the conversation with the co-captain.

_**Hits a nerve and lights you up like dynamite** _

“You don’t have to go. That’s stupid.” Theo rolls his eyes, sighing angrily.

“Just because you don’t like it doesn’t give you the right to say it’s stupid.” Liam replies, pushing past Theo to go to his bathroom.

“You just go because she’ll be there.” Theo argues, staring at Liam who’s trying to tame the mop of hair on his head.

“Maybe I do.” Liam looks challengingly at Theo through the mirror, and sees him roll his eyes again. “What about that?”

“She’s with you only because you’re the co-captain of the Lacrosse team. Before that she didn’t even see you !” Theo exclaims, making Liam glower at him.

“Why can’t you accept that she may like me for me?” Liam says, standing in front of Theo now. His eyes burn fire.

“Because she doesn’t ! I’ve heard her tell you two things, and it was mocking you for the history joke you made and how you’d look better if you had bought another jacket !” Theo says, returning the dark gaze Liam’s sending him.

“You always pick up the negative things.” Liam growls.

“Well, I’ve not seen positive things yet.” They stare at each other in silence, Liam’s raging breath the only thing that can be heard.

“Whatever. I’m going.” Liam says, pushing past Theo angrily, making sure to bump their shoulders together harshly as he goes. He grabs the jacket that the girl didn’t even like, and walks out, leaving Theo standing in the bedroom, staring at the now empty door frame.

 _ **Friends don't call you in the middle of the night**_  
**_Couldn't even_ _tell you why_**  
_**They just felt like saying "hi"**_

Liam’s rolling around in bed. He doesn’t know why but he can’t sleep. He looks through his phone, Instagram, Tumblr, nothing interesting enough to catch his attention more than five minutes. It’s 3 in the morning, but he still wonders if Theo is awake. Maybe he is.

He stares at the contact for a minute, before letting his thumb fall upon it and a ridiculous picture of Theo illuminates Liam’s tired face. It’s a picture of the boy asleep leaning against Liam’s bed, controller still in hands. If you look closely enough you can see drool at the side of his lips; Theo hates this picture so much. Liam loves it.

The phone rings twice before he hears Theo’s sleepy voice on the other side.

“Liam? Are you okay?” he sounds a bit distressed. Liam laughs.

“Yes, yes I’m fine, don’t worry.” he whispers quickly. He hears Theo sigh, in relief, probably.

“You scared me. I thought something happened.” There are distant shuffling sounds, as if he had just moved in his bed. Liam imagines him with sleepy eyes, staring at the ceiling and running a hand through his hair.

“Sorry.” Liam chuckles softly. “Did I wake you?” he asks.

Theo groans slightly. “Yes you did.” he’s probably rubbing his eyes. It makes Liam smile.

“I couldn’t sleep. Thought I’d say hi.” Liam tells him. Theo chuckles.

“Hi.”

“You’re an idiot.” And they fall in silence, Liam trying to catch Theo’s breathing through the phone. It sounds very distant but it’s still there. Liam doesn’t ask himself why it’s so comforting to him.

After a minute, Theo speaks again.

“So what now?”

“I don’t know.” Liam pauses. “Talk me down?” he asks tentatively, and he’s sure Theo can hear the smile in his voice.

“So you can sleep and I can’t?” Theo jokes, voice soft.

“Please...” Liam mumbles, letting his eyes falling close, already feeling sleepy. And so Theo sighs with a quiet chuckle and starts talking about little things. Liam drifts off to the sound of his voice.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading, next chapter is coming really soon. x
> 
> I hope you enjoyed.
> 
> Comments and kudos make my day. Please, do not hesitate to point out any typo/mistake. ♥


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 is here. Don't hesitate to point out any typo or mistake ! 
> 
> I sincerely hope you enjoy it :)

_**Friends don't stand around, playing with their keys  
Finding reasons not to leave** _

The car parks in Liam’s driveway, and Theo shutting the engine down. They both silently get out.

It’s really late, the last time they checked the time was when they left Mason’s after spending the whole day watching Star Wars before the new one is out. None of them really feel like checking again though.

Theo is leaning against his truck, arms crossed and head thrown back as he laughs. They’re talking about the day, the banter and the movies – that they’ve already discussed a million times. Both their eyelids are heavy but they just keep joking.

After a moment of silence, they realise they’ve maybe used all the conversation they could have had already, too tired to think of further things to say or wittier comments to make, so Liam swings on his feet, shoving his hands in his pocket.

He smiles. “Well, I better go. It’s already so late!” he exclaims.

“Yeah, see you on Tuesday.”

“See you.” Liam says, waving. He turns on his heels before spinning right back. “Wait, what time again?”

Theo laughs. “I don’t know, Mason wanted to meet by the lake at 2 so maybe 1:30, this exact same spot?”

“Yeah yeah okay !”

“If that’s okay with you ?” Theo says quickly, because he knows it’s late and Liam tends to sleep in. And it’s worse if he gets to bed late. Liam smiles softly.

“Yeah it is, I’ll make it.” he ridiculously wiggles his thumb in front of Theo’s face.

“Okay good night then.” Theo shoves him off gently. Liam stumbles, laughing, finally heading towards his door.

“Thanks, you too, see you.” They both wave. Liam smiles to him one more time before he closes the door.

Liam’s bedroom window is visible from the driveway and Theo stands against his truck until the light goes on in the room and the latter appears as a shadow against the window. And as if he knew all too well, Liam is waving at him before the blinds are coming to a close, the thing that tells Theo it’s time to go.

_**  
Trying to hide the chemistry** _

“So…” Mason starts, bringing everyone’s attention on him. “As much as I don’t like the idea, couples are not allowed to pair up.” he states. Some groans follow. They’re playing board games, and cards, empty beer bottles and pizza boxes are already scattered around the room.

They’re going to play _Pictionary_ now, which means the better you know the person, the easier it is to guess what they’re trying to draw – most of the time really badly drawn. The reason why Mason thinks couples shouldn’t play together.

Theo and Liam look at each other, silently agreeing to pair up together, it only comes naturally. They’re grinning wickedly, probably the reason why Mason adds.

“Theo and Liam here-” he points each one separately, horribly slowly if you ask Liam, “are not allowed to play together either!” he exclaims. Most of the people in the room nod or agree, while the two boys lock eyes, an outraged look painted on both their faces.

Liam is the first one to react:

“What?? How is that fair?!” he says, and Theo agrees, frowning deeply.

“Because you guys literally read each other’s mind ! And _that_ is not fair.” Corey points out.

“No, we don’t.” Theo exclaims.

“Come on, why can’t we choose who we want to be with !” Liam follows angrily.

“Because it’s cheating!” Mason argues, starting to get up to sit next to Liam. “You’re going to pair up with me.” he states, nudging Liam's shoulder with his own. Liam scouts away, and closer to Theo.

“No it’s not, how is it cheating and you and me being together is not??” he says, to what Theo agrees. Half the people in the room are looking at them, laughing at their bickering. Theo keeps going.

“We’re not even that good.” he shrugs, and Liam gives a nod his way as if to say _there, see, he’s right._

“Say the ones who can talk with their eyes.” Mason looks at them accusingly, as if they’ve already cheated, which is ridiculous. Liam snorts.

“We do _not_!” Liam answers heatedly. He receives many looks that seem to say _don’t be ridiculous everyone knows about it, you’re in denial_ and Liam would rather have them stop watching him.

“Don’t even deny it.” Mason sighs, “Anyway, because it isn’t fair if best friends team up I’m not going to be with you. So, Liam you go with Em here, she can’t draw for shit but she’s a good guesser, you’ll make a good pair.” he says, pointing at the girl. She waves at him shyly, grinning.

The game starts and during the first minutes Liam is pouting, arms crossed on his chest like a kid sulking. But soon enough, competitive as he is, he loses himself in the game, screaming and laughing hysterically. Plus, for once he’s not in the same team as Theo, he _has to_ win against him.

_**Drive a little too slow, take the long way home**_

Theo’s driving Liam home from school. They’re used to it, Liam barely takes the bus anymore. Theo’s truck is like his second home, without counting actual houses like Mason’s. He drives slowly, taking his time on the roads they know all too well. Some people seem to be quite unhappy about it, because they’ve already been honked at twice. It only makes them laugh though. At least they’re driving safely.

Theo turns right, glancing at the man in the car in front of them who seems to be yelling angrily at them, flipping them off. Liam looks at him suddenly, both laughing and frowning.

“What are you _doing_?” Theo looks around a bit, acting confused, before he smiles and shrugs.

“I took the wrong turn.”

“You know this town like the back of your hand. We’ve been taking the same turns for the past 2 years, what do you mean ‘you took the wrong turn’.” Liam laughs, his head thrown back, his feet dangling out the window. Theo stares at him, laughing as well.

“Everyone makes mistakes sometimes.”

“If I didn’t know better,” Liam starts, his head twisted awkwardly in aim to look at Theo, “I would think you did that on purpose.” he hums, teasing smile dancing on his lips. The side-glance Theo sends his way simply confirms what they both already know.

“God you’re the worst.” he shakes his head, looking out the window again. He can’t really hide his smile though.

“Stop, you’re actually quite happy about it.” Theo says, letting the wheel go for a second to knock his fist on Liam’s head.

“Maybe.” Liam hums, completely ignoring the fact that he's just been hit.

The truck is a second home to Liam; his naked feet out the window, warm air rushing into the car, and the radio playing in the background. The truck is a second home, mostly because Theo is the one driving it.

_**Get a little too close  
We do, but friends don't** _

The day is warm, summer is finally here and they’re the first ones to take the chance to go swimming. They’re all walking to the lake, chatting and laughing happily as they go. Many of their friends are there, from Lacrosse or their different classes – a funny mix of colours and voices. Liam and Theo are walking side by side, shoulders bumping together as they walk but they pay it no mind, as it is something they are used to.

They’re part of the last ones, everyone seems to be walking faster than them, leaving them behind. Liam is melting under the sun and keeps complaining people are walking too fast and that they should wait for him. Most of them don’t listen, Theo didn’t plan to, either, just for the sake of having Liam scream at him to wait and curse him, but his steps unconsciously fall into Liam’s lazy ones, keeping him glued right next to him.

He keeps teasing him though.

“Come on, you slug.” Liam’s face is hilarious, looking up at him, acting all offended. Theo swallows a laugh. “Do you need me to kick your ass so you don’t walk so slowly?”

“I’m too hot – I think I’m going to melt. I already feel it.” Liam sighs, dejected. He doesn’t even seem to have enough energy to insult Theo back.

“Don’t be so dramatic.” Theo says, letting out the laugh he’s been holding. He pushes Liam slightly, making him stumble.

“Don’t push me, if I fall I won’t be able to get up again.” Liam complains, glowering at Theo. “I can barely walk anymore.” he adds, his shoulders dropping.

He stops suddenly, Theo doing so as well with a frown.

“What are y-” he stops, stumbling forward as Liam clumsily tries to jump on his back. He fails miserably, falling back on his feet, pouting.

Theo stares at him with a frown.

“What do you think you’re doing?” he asks darkly, obviously not truly angry.

“Carry me.” Liam says.

Theo stares blankly at him. After a moment in silence, both of them standing still as everyone keeps walking, leaving them completely behind, Theo finally answers.

“What about a deal?” he offers. Liam looks up expectantly. _This guy should really stop acting like a child. It’s too endearing._

“If you get to this tree,” he points the one marked with the ‘Welcome to the Lake’ sign in the distance, “before I do, I’m carrying you the rest of the way.” Theo finishes, and Liam doesn’t answer – he starts running full speed, actually taking Theo off guard. Theo is soon behind him, screaming at him that he cheated. They don’t hear as Lydia glances at Mason, an eyebrow quizzically raised.

“Wasn’t he saying he couldn’t walk a second ago?” she asks. Mason only shrugs, shaking his head like a tired parent. She only smiles knowingly, looking at the two boys running between people to get to the tree first.

Liam actually reaches it first. He can’t believe he managed to do it, as he was _literally_ stripped of all his strength, he wasn’t even exaggerating. Theo is looking at him, panting, and his eyes shine as if he was the one who had won.

Theo hands his bag to Liam, who takes it happily. “Okay you big baby. Jump on.” he says, turning his back on Liam, gesturing at him to jump. Liam's smile is so wide he looks like he's just been told the best news of the year.

He laughs like a kid as he hops on Theo’s back, and when he’s settled correctly, he screams:

“Go go go!” Theo turns his head, trying to look at him.

“First, you stop yelling in my ears. Second, I’m not running.” he states, trying to sound serious. Liam laughs, wrapping his arms tighter around Theo’s neck. He gently rests his chin on his forearm, his face so close that they're almost cheek to cheek.

“Okay.” He mumbles close to Theo's ear. The latter can’t see him but he knows the wide smile has not left his face.  
  
That same smile might as well be on Theo's lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading, I hope to see you in the comments ! xx


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here comes the last chapter ! Thank you so much to have followed this story so far.  
> I hope you enjoy. x

_**They don't almost say "I love you"  
When they're down town somewhere, just a little drunk** _

The music is loud, it’s a bit too hot and it smells like sweat and fragrances, a mix making Liam gag if he pays too much attention to it, but Theo is talking to him, shouting close to his ear to be heard, and Liam thinks it’s still worth it.

He’s tipsy, he knows, he’s drunk a little to drown out the feeling of being out of place – he doesn’t really like the club, but Theo and Brett had insisted he came along, _just this once, pretty please_ , so he came and turns out it’s not that bad.

He’s giggling for nothing, and kinda want to dance even if he doesn’t know how to and hates the music. He takes Theo’s hand and tugs on it, trying to get him to stand up and go with him. His legs are not holding him right so it’s a bit difficult, and as Theo slightly tugs back, Liam loses his balance and falls unceremoniously on the bench seat, next to a laughing Theo.

“Not funny.” he says, pouting.

“I think it is.” Theo tells him between chuckles, nudging his shoulder with his. Liam really likes talking with Theo in clubs, he’s always so close…

“Hey, thanks for being, you know, with me.” he says, his words slow. Theo laughs again.

“No problem.”

“No, I mean-” he pauses, blurry vision trying to focus on the face of the boy in front of him. He thinks hard, narrowing his eyes. He’s got so much to say but nothing seems enough and what always comes back to his mind is wrong and he can’t say it out loud because it’ll sound too much like a confession when it shouldn’t. “I mean-” he tries again. “-thank you ?”

Theo turns around fully then, body facing Liam and eyes locking with his, a soft smile on his lips and eyes shining a way Liam doesn’t really understand through his foggy mind – but likes a lot, definitely likes a lot.

Theo ruffles his hair gently, leaning in to speak close to Liam’s ear again. “Thanks to you, too.” And it sounds a lot like the thank you Liam had just voiced, hiding all the same things they can’t really say.

_**They don't talk about the future and put each other in it** _

“I’m going to do it one day, you’ll see.” Liam says seriously, making Theo laugh again.

“Yeah right, and I’ll have to be the one to push you so you don’t chicken out.” Liam punches his arm. He faces the ceiling again, thinking.

“If I don’t do it before I turn 30; we’ll do it on my birthday, okay?” Liam says, turning to look at Theo. The other is already turned his way, and they lock eyes. Theo smiles playfully.

“Yeah right. You said it. Can’t take it back, I’ll remember.” he says, chuckling.

They share a moment of comfortable silence, both staring at the ceiling of Liam’s room, the bed comfy under their backs. The music of the game they had planned on playing is still on in the background.

Theo wonders how they always manage to get lost in conversations that are mostly made of teasing each other, like now with Liam saying he would love to go bungee jumping and Theo being sure Liam would never have the guts to do so.

He wonders how they always forget the rest, the game, the people around when there are, the plans and the obligations, but he doesn’t wonder why planning Liam’s 30th birthday is not something they question a second. It doesn’t occur to him that he could not be there to push Liam off before he chickens out, because they said they will and so they will.

“We’ll go and I’ll push you, promise.” Theo laughs, and Liam shoves him off the bed.

_**And get chills with every accidental touch** _

Liam’s walking to his locker with Mason and Theo by his side, they’re supposed to meet with Corey in the library to study, and Mason is walking a little faster than usual, Liam notices, but he doesn’t point it out.

Theo is at his right, and their bare arms brushing slightly as they walk, trying to keep up with Mason’s faster pace. Theo stops suddenly, turning back, taking Liam and Mason by surprise.

“What are you doing?” Liam asks him, stopping in his tracks.

“Getting a jacket. It’s getting chilly.” he shrugs, walking back to his locker. “Go without me, I’ll catch up.” Liam eyes him, frowning slightly.

“Okay.” he mutters. He stares at the back of his head as he walks away, eyes narrowing. He doesn’t really get how Theo could be chilly, he’s the kind to never wear coats during winter when Liam and basically everyone else point it out and tell him to wrap up better, and even now, the corridors are hot, too hot to be comfortable, as they always get at the start of summer, so it doesn't make much sense to Liam.

When Theo enters the library, he sighs visibly as the conditoined air hits his slightly red cheeks. He takes the seat next to Liam, chair a little further away than usual.

 **_I keep telling myself this might be nothing  
But one look in your eyes and,_ **  
**_God, there's something_ **  
**_You can lie to me and say you don't_ **  
****_But I know you do, and I love you too._

Theo has never run so fast in his whole life, he doesn’t even care about the burning feeling in his throat because of the cold air, he doesn’t care about the way his legs are numb, he runs and runs and runs. He hates everything about this day. How he didn’t see Liam, how it’s so cold he can barely move his lips to talk, how that stupid phone call happened and Theo’s world had crumbled and the ground had swallowed him.

_“You need to come right now, there was a car crash, Liam's in the hospital.”_

Theo hasn’t run so fast in his whole life. Because Liam needs him and Liam could be gone, and god he’s never been so scared, hearing those words.

He arrives in the room, and it’s like a punch in his guts, seeing the white walls, the white bedding, the white skin of Liam’s face. He’s so pale it makes Theo shake.

When he hears him enter the room in a hurry, Liam opens his eyes weakly. He extends his hand just when Theo takes it, and the latter sits on the chair next to the bed, that Mason has left the second Theo had appeared through the door.

“I’m alright.” Liam croaks out weakly, “It’s okay. I’m fine.” he reassures Theo, even though he is the one in the hospital bed. Theo’s free hand is cupping his head gently, eyes searching his face, to see the slightest bit of a lie behind those words, because he needs to be sure Liam is okay, he doesn’t care about himself, he doesn’t care about how his body hurts all over as long as Liam is okay.

He sighs in relief when he finds no lies, his lips trembling.

“You’re alright.” he parrots, voice shaking, almost weaker than Liam’s.

Liam smiles, his pale hand gently touching Theo’s face. “I am.”

The relief, the fear, the pain, the love, everything comes crushing down on Theo when he sees that smile. He tries his best to tell himself not to cry, because it’s okay, Liam is not dead, but god he was so scared; he can barely breathe just thinking of the fact that he could have lost Liam.

He rests his head against Liam’s chest, the other boy’s hand in his hair. “I got so scared. I was so scared. I-” He blinks the tears away.

“We’re fine.” Liam says, smiling. And they lock eyes, and they stay there, silently speaking all the things they never said, all the things no one could deny if they tried, all the moments spent together, all the love shared and all the feelings buried deep inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end... I hope you're not too disappointed because there were no kisses or them getting together; but the song was about what friends don't do, and the scenes were just following the lyrics ! :) ♥
> 
> Kudos and comments make my day, and of course don't hesitate to point out mistakes if you notice any.
> 
> I hope to see you again soon!x


End file.
